Madagascar meets Tenchi Muyo
by Washu-genius
Summary: A crazy little fanfic I came up with after I watched Madagascar.Basically,it's what the title says.


Disclaimer:I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Madagascar,their genius creators do...duh.-

Hi,this is the first time I've ever posted a story on this site,so bear with me.I came up this idea not long after I saw Madagascar.It's a little crazy,yeah,but so am I.-So,here goes...wish me luck.

By the by-If you don't know what Tenchi Muyo is,here's a brief look at some of the characters-

Ryoko(my favorite)-cyan hair,yellow eyes,always fighting over Tenchi with Ayeka,she's a demon,space pirate,and lady all rolled into one,her mother is Washu-who actually created her but used her own ova in the creation,so she's more her mom than her creator

Washu-red/pink hair,green eyes,pefers being called "Little Washu",number one genius scientist in the universe,short stature,often mistook for a child-which gets her out of some things sometimes,created Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki

Ryo-oh-ki(she's so cute!-)-brown cabbit(cat mixed with rabbit),although she meows,she loves(LOVES)carrotts,changes into a space-ship,was born from Ryoko's first spaceship,Ryo-oh-ki,she can change into human form,which resembles a small brown,furry child with cyan and brown hair,she's ADORABLE-

Sasami-red/pink eyes,blue hair,came from Jurai-a planet far away,Ayeka's sister,loves to cook and help out,loves Ryo-oh-ki(who doesn't?),she assimilated with Tsunami(a very powerful Jurain)when she nearly died when she was little and managed to survive because of it

Ayeka-purplish hair,red/pink eyes,Jurain princess,always fighting with Ryoko over Tenchi,she was engaged to marry Yosho,her brother,on the planet Jurai(it's not wierd to marry your siblings on Jurai),but when he left to fight Ryoko he never came back,so Ayeka went searching for him,found Ryoko instead,and that's how she and Sasami ended up on earth

Azaka & Kamidake-two wooden cylinders who are actually Ayeka and Sasami's guardians and servants

Mihoshi-blonde hair,blue eyes,bubbleheaded,she has a hard time understanding even simple things,a galaxy police officer,crashed on earth when she was in pursuit of Kagato(a criminal)

Yosho-gray hair,amber eyes(his eye color matches the color of a flower called the royal teardrop),wears glasses,Tenchi's grandfather,was engaged to Ayeka,but left to fight Ryoko and never return because there was tremendous prejudice,EXCELLENT fighter,was prince of Jurai,but since he went to live on earth,he gave up that title,tends the Masaki shrine now and teaches Tenchi how to swordfight

Noboyuki-brown hair,brown eyes,wears glasses,Tenchi's father,total pervert(TOTAL),never misses a chance to see naked women

(And last,but most definitely not least)Tenchi Masaki-brown hair,brown eyes,always in between the fights over him between Ayeka and Ryoko,helps to keep the masaki shrine clean,crown prince of Jurai,didn't know this until his grandfather told him,can call forth the light hawk wings,he's very powerful(and cute,did I mention cute?-;)

Okay,with all that said,here goes!-

Alex the lion stumbled along a beach shore,groggy and confused.He hadn't slept a wink all night.How could he?He was lost!Mumbling his friend's names he staggered onward,until he heard his friend Melman the giraffe."Someone get me out of here,right now!"Melman exclaimed,stumbling about the beach with a box covering everything but his feet.

Alex snapped to his senses instantly."Melman!"he exclaimed happily.Melman swerved on his hooved feet to face the direction of Alex's voice."Alex!Is that you?"he exclaimed happily.Alex rushed over."Don't worry,Melman,I've got you!"he said,trying to follow Melman's moves as he threatened to fall.Melman finally collapsed...right on top of Alex.

Alex dug his way around and popped out of the sand at Melman's head.He ripped the boards off to reveal Melman, moaning "Ow".Alex grabbed his horns and tugged,dragging him back,with Melman saying ow the entire time.So Alex rushed off,then returned at Melman's feet,holding the bottom of a small palm tree trunk."Relax,"he said,a mischevious smile on his face."Alex,what are you doing,"Melman asked,raising his head to see what was going on.

"Giraffe,corner pocket!"Alex yelled,and rushed at Melman with the tree trunk.

Melman yelled for him to stop,but Alex only finally screeched to a halt when he yelled,"Look!It's Gloria!It's GLORIA!"Alex dropped the trunk when he saw his hippo friend Gloria's crate wash up on the beach."Gloria!"he exclaimed,rushing over and knocking on the crate rythmically.Gloria kicked the bottom off and sent Alex flying.He crashed on Melman,breaking open the crate.Alex stumbled off the pile of rubble,standing on a piece of that hit Melman in the face,and then got hit between the legs himself.

Gloria stepped out,with sea creatures on her."All-righty boys,fun's over,"she said,and the crab and star fish hopped off."Gloria!"Alex exclaimed,rushing over."Alex!"Gloria said,embracing her lion friend in a hug.

They heard a voice and turned to see Marty,a zebra,surfing on two dolphins.He did a few tricks,then finally hopped off onto the beach,apologizing for not having anything on him,and he'd have to catch them later.He shook himself dry,then turned when he heard Alx exclaim,"Marty!"

Smiling,he exclaimed,"Alex!" happily and rushed towards his friend.

Alex ran towards Marty,jumping up and exclaiming,"Marty!"

"Al!"

"Marty."

"Alex?"Marty asked,for Alex's happy tone had changed.

"Marty!"Alex yelled,mad now.

Marty stopped,swerved,realized his friend was mad at him,and sprinted off in the other direction saying,"Oh,sugar,honey,ice tea!"

"I'm gonna kill you,Marty!"Alex exclaimed,rushing after Marty.

They ran around in circles a while,then suddenly a loud boom rang out.Sand flew in every way right next to Alex,who froze.Gloria and Melman froze in their positions of running to stop Alex from beating Marty up.Alex looked around at the surrounding jungle,but nothing suspicious emerged."What the heck was that?"Marty asked, glad for the distraction from Alex.

"How am I supposed to know?"Alex yelled,and scrambled after Marty once more.Gloria and Melman exchanged looks of exasperation,then another boom sounded out and Alex went flying through the air over them both."What's going on?"Marty,Melman and Gloria all asked with disbelief in unison.Alex grabbed his tail and blew out the burning tip of it.

"Who cares?"he grumbled exasperatedly."Let's just get out of here!That hurt!"He staggered upright and shook his head."Let's go,"he growled.But Marty,Melman,and Gloria were all staring at him,their eyes wide and fearful.

"What is it?What's wrong?"he asked,and whirled around to see what they were staring at.

A young lady stood not far off,a mischevious grin on her face.She had spiky cyan hair and yellow eyes.She wore a tan striped blue dress of sorts with that had tied up in the middle.Her eyes flashed.

"It's a person!Maybe we're not completely lost!"Gloria exclaimed happily.

"What cute animals,"the woman said,then grumbled,"I'm sure Mihoshi would have a field day with you."She sighed and crossed her arms."Well,I'm bored,so I'm gonna have a little fun!"she declared,clapping her hands together.

She held out her hand and a long red beam appeared.She chuckled and held it out in front of her.Then,she flew up into the air,laughing."Now,I'm sure you all know the meaning of the word "run",right?"she laughed,and came down at Alex,brandishing her glowing beam-sword.Alex lept back just in time.He turned around and sprinted away,grabbing the other three and dragging them along."RUN!"he yelled.

He dropped them and let them run on their own,and they all sprinted off along the shore.

Well,this is the end of chapter 1 for now.I know it sucks,and I know it took forever to actually get going.But I felt that I needed to introduce that part of the movie into this and then get my story going...I just had no idea how long it would actually take to type it all.So,please comment,flame,criticize,whatever.I appreciate all.Thanks!-

P.S.-I hope to be coming out with the next chapter very soon,ok?-;...hopefully...


End file.
